March 2014
American Crossword Puzzle Week! February 28th, 2014 to March 7th, 2014. American Crossword Puzzle Week is puzzibly the most puzzling week of the entire year, and the puzzibilities are puzzitively endless! It's going to be a busy week for Crossword Puzzle Players, compuzzed of puzzles, puzzles and more puzzles! So why not celebrate American Crossword Puzzle Week by solving one of the three daily crosswords? If you overcome the oppuzzition and win the crossword during Puzzle Week, the all new Crossword Puzzle Outfit will be yours to puzzess! But, suppuzze you prefer a different puzzle? Don't worry! Word Search will also be in on the puzzle action, with the Crossword Puzzle Outfit awarding to the winner, and randomly to others who solve the Word Search! Also, everyone who completes a Crossword or Word Search Puzzle during Puzzle Week will receive the normal credits, and a Crossword Puzzle Column printed with Blue Ink! So puzzition yourself for PUZZLE MANIA and remember... Nothing is impuzzible! VFK Crossword Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 2nd, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 3rd, 2014. Friday, February 28th, marks the beginning of American Crossword Puzzle Week, a week devoted to the most popular "game of words" ever! In the beginning, crossword puzzles were branded as a fad! A major newspaper of the time foretold that "in a few months it crossword puzzle will be forgotten." As if in defiance, the crossword puzzle craze proved long lived and even increased in popularity! Millions of people solve crossword puzzles every day in the US alone! So, get out your dictionary and sharpen your pencil, and let's solve today's quest on the history of Crossword Puzzles! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crossword Puzzle Word Swing! VFK Crossword Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. CarsBoyJacob 1:15 2. Colleen 1:16 3. Scarlett 1:19 4. Myshi 1:34 5. Adventure_Rabbit 1:55 6. Reena 2:01 7. AimeeLou 2:27 8. SingerRay 3:27 9. BrownEyesBlue 3:32 10. Alias 3:46 11. iPineapple 4:13 12. CuteSnowflake 4:20 13. ooops 4:28 14. dsnydeb 4:50 15. HeartBear 4:52 16. professor_mcdoogle 6:10 17. Frosty-Angel 6:16 18. Bonanza 6:19 19. HoneyBrownEyes 6:24 20. victoriajusticefan 7:01 21. wildsplashstone 7:16 22. Darth_Jess 7:43 23. Peridot 7:52 24. Rowan_Rose 7:58 25. astrolucky 8:55 26. Guest387832 9:01 27. MissSapphire 9:24 28. BlueOceanWave 9:37 29. picil 10:01 30. Gherkin 10:05 VFK Pancake Day Mini-Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, March 4th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, March 5th, 2014. Today we celebrate Pancake Day! It derived its name from the Christian tradition of eating pancakes on this day. These tasty flat cakes that are fried in a pan can be sweet with such things as syrups, fruits and whipped cream, or savory with meats and vegetables and sauces! However you prefer your pancakes, be sure to celebrate Pancake Day by mixing up a batch of your favorite pancakes and trying a new topping! On today's quest we will celebrate the versatile Pancake and its special Pancake Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Bacon Pancake Hat! Team Space Trivia Challenge! Team up with fellow astronauts and put your astrology knowledge to the test in a game of wits, team work and pure fun! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Crossword Puzzle Outfits! Once you’ve completed your Crossword Puzzle and have clicked “Submit”, if you win, the all new Crossword Puzzle Outfit is yours to puzzess! Good luck Crossword Puzzle Bees! Crossword Mazes! After a long day of solving puzzles, unwind and clear your thoughts by taking a peaceful walk through the Victorian Age Mazes! Use your arrow keys to navigate through the maze and click on one of the prizes at the other side! Crossword Puzzle HOST Hunts! Don’t miss the Crossword Puzzle HOST Hunts from March 5th to March 7th! The prize for winning the HOST Hunt is a new 2014 Crossword Puzzle Hat! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Space Puzzle Lamps! Light your futuristic abode with style! New Space Crossword and Word Search Puzzle Lamps have arrived! HOST Event – Alien Quick Sand! Join HOST_Firefly on a distant Alien Planet and chance the dangerous sands to win a prize! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! VFK Bridge Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 9th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 10th, 2014. Everyone has heard the expression, "Don't cross your bridge before you come to it!" The bridge is such an integral part of our culture that we have many common sayings about bridges. They represent a challenge, a solution, a goal, an opportunity for creativity, and so much more! Bridges have always provided the chance for bridge designers to show the world the most creative way to span a gap, or cross a river, in essence just to connect two places together that need connecting! Many bridges over time have become symbols and landmarks for their locations because of their uniqueness at doing their duty! On today's quest we are going to take a look at the marvelous world of bridges! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Space Energy Bridge! VFK Bridge Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Scarlett 1:16 2. Colleen 1:22 3. Reena 1:28 4. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 1:31 5. Myshi 1:31 6. funfly 1:49 7. andred 2:02 8. WhoopDeeDoo 2:25 9. colonialman 2:32 10. Annelle 3:06 11. DesertGurl 3:16 12. PCJam 3:21 13. HersheyGirl 3:25 14. Lucybell 3:38 15. sweet_lily 4:01 16. BrownEyesBlue 4:07 17. Bronwyn 4:16 18. Tigerbella 4:43 19. wildsplashstone 4:46 20. mamasama 5:07 21. hippie_goddess 5:24 22. Bluejay 5:35 23. Bestweathergirl 6:37 24. Frosty-Angel 6:49 25. Broken_Wings 6:50 26. Guest482809 6:54 27. Guest486911 7:12 28. Guest139017 7:31 29. Guest328391 8:01 30. Guest860139 8:41 Leprechaun HOST Hunts! Put on your best hunting gear and search the kingdom for a HOST! Be the first to repeat the phrase correctly and win the Leprechaun Hat 2014! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Leprechaun Cushions! These lucky Leprechaun cushions help shed a little bit of life and color on any St. Patrick’s Day Party! Arriving in vivid hues, these Leprechaun cushions bring luck and good fortune to anyone who sits upon them! The Lucky Leprechaun Cushions will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, March 13th! 2014 St. Patrick's Day Ball! As part of our celebration of St. Patrick's Day, you won't want to miss our St. Patrick's Day Ball! We will have our St. Patrick's Day Ball on Saturday, March 15th, 2014 from 5:00 P.M. Pacific Time (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time). The St. Patrick's Day Ball will also be held on Sunday afternoon, March 16th from 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. in the U.K.) to 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time (5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. in the U.K.) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the St. Patrick's Day Ball! As part of the St. Patrick's Day Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! 2014 St. Patrick’s Day Attire! Look your best this St. Patrick’s Day Ball with our new line of Leprechaun Ball Clothing! Stylish, colorful, and not to mention, lucky! The New St. Patrick’s Day Ball Attire will arrive at Autumn Imports at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, March 15th! Rainbow Leprechaun Dividers! The Rainbow Leprechaun Dividers add just the perfect touch of color and sunshine to your Leprechaun gathering! Coinciding perfectly with the Leprechaun Cushions, your party is sure to be a success! The Rainbow Leprechaun Dividers will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, March 14th! VFK Space-Time Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 16th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 17th, 2014. Travel in time? Teleport through space? These exciting concepts appear in many science fiction books and shows. But is anything like this possible? Several scientific theories have been suggested that science fiction authors have embraced and brought to "life" in their stories. Science fiction fans are convinced that today's science fiction will someday become tomorrow's reality! For our quest today, we will look at the concepts behind space and time warps! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Satellite Clock! VFK Space-Time Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Colleen 1:16 2. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 1:22 3. Scarlett 1:22 4. Reena 1:37 5. Myshi 1:49 6. millsfan 2:01 7. LadeeKatz 2:08 8. Amelia 2:34 9. Millionear 2:34 10. Genie 2:43 11. KittyKat 2:57 12. Profoundly 2:57 13. Annelle 3:10 14. wildsplashstone 3:28 15. ballroomdancer 3:42 16. Bamboo 3:46 17. funfly 3:58 18. Brutus 4:13 19. AngelNicole 4:34 20. BrownEyesBlue 4:42 21. mamasama 4:45 22. LadeeKatt 4:50 23. Jadana 5:02 24. Guest556927 5:15 25. MiaDance 5:30 26. CuteSnowflake 5:39 27. PrincessAveri 5:49 28. SilverHeart 5:58 29. BeautifulBunny 6:01 30. Andromida 7:27 VFK St. Patrick's Day Mini Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 17th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, March 18th, 2014. Today is St. Patrick's Day! This fun holiday finds its origins in the stories and legends of St. Patrick, and is celebrated with charming traditions. Leprechauns, shamrocks, pots of gold and everything GREEN are all symbols of St. Patrick's Day! Even though the original stories of St. Patrick are based on fact, time and telling has transformed the stories to become rather fanciful including a measure of "blarney." On today's quest, we will look at the history St. Patrick's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the St. Patrick's Day 2014 Pin! VFK Weather Forecast 4-Day Forecast, Wednesday, March 19th to Saturday, March 22nd. It's time to bid farewell to those frosty nights and cloudy mornings, because the sun is dawning on a new season! Spring is in the air, Winter is rushing away, and every where the subtle hints of life are beginning to stir! The snow gear will be neatly stored away for next Winter, and all the joys that warm weather brings, will bud and blossom into Spring! Here is the forecast for the coming week! Wednesday: Partly cloudy with snow flurries continuing in some areas. Thursday: Mostly sunny with a chance of precipitation and highs in the mid 50s. Friday: Clear skies, with warm spring sunshine melting snow in the early morning. Parks, meadows, lawns, trees and everything else is expected to be lush and green! Saturday: Spring is in full bloom with ideal weather for new Spring activities!. Spring has sprung! The climate has warmed up and the snow gradually melted during the night! Spring has finally arrived! The first chance you get, take a stroll through the bright and sunny kingdom and soak up the spring sun! Sheepies Have Arrived! Sheepie herds have moved into the grassy areas of Medieval Age! Remember, you will need to be holding a pair of Sheepie Shears to shear the sheepies, available from the Specials Section in the Western Mercantile! Make sure to stock up on wool, it's great for dying, spinning, weaving and even creating amazing outfits! VFK History of American Quilts Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 23rd, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 24th, 2014. March is quilting month! Quilting is a traditional craft that has produced beautiful and functional works of folk art for centuries. The variations of quilt types are vast and range from delicate works of art, to rough homespun bed coverings including all quilts in between! Like every ancient craft, there are some stories, superstitions and preconceptions that surround the origins of American quilts. In some cases these stories are not based in fact! So wrap up in your comfiest quilt and let's look at the colorful history of American Quilts! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a quilt-tastic Crazy Quilt! VFK History of American Quilts Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Colleen 1:21 2. Reena 1:30 3. Aceboy_Alex 1:34 4. Scarlett 1:37 5. AimeeLou 1:55 6. CrazyGal 2:32 7. Marshmallow_lover 2:55 8. NoraStarfield 3:12 9. Klipsch 3:25 10. BrownEyesBlue 3:36 11. Secret_Shadow_Fighter 3:43 12. NoraLightField 3:45 13. mamasama 3:55 14. Im_A_Warrior 3:55 15. frogiepower 3:58 16. HoneyBrownEyes 5:09 17. Guest625490 5:15 18. Noralightwind 5:17 19. Guest595376 5:18 20. Fonna 5:19 21. cool_cool_cool 5:22 22. Guest600998 5:25 23. Guest476997 6:11 24. ciarapopstar 6:32 25. Guest693387 6:45 26. Guest846617 6:55 27. awesomedeano 7:22 28. Guest536847 7:45 29. Guest816444 7:58 30. IcyBlue 9:55 Spinning Book! Spinning starts on Tuesday, be prepared by picking up the Spinning Book in Merlin’s! Once you have the spinning book, go to the Training option under MENU, click on the book, and press the “Start Selected” button! That’s all you need to do! You can then kick back and wait for your training to complete! Space Station Carpets! Whether you’re carpeting a quaint little interstellar café or just need to freshen up the flooring through your alien corridors, these versatile Space Station Carpets compliment every setting! The Space Station Carpets will arrive in the Galactic Trading Post at 1:30 PM Pacific Time (4:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, March 23rd! Space Station Walls! Design your Space Station with professionalism and style! The new Space Station Walls offer a sleek, bold design to compliment any Space Shuttle! The Space Station Walls will arrive in the Galactic Trading Post at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, March 26th! Spring HOST Balloon Whirl! Join the HOSTs for a refreshing day in the sun, involving balloons, colors and lots of fun! To participate in this colorful Balloon Whirl, just enter the game room, pick up your favorite balloon from a rainbow of hues and watch the flying colors as the wheels are whirled to reveal the winners! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Weaving Book! Prepare for the ancient art of Weaving by picking up the new Weaving Book in the Book Section of Merlin’s! Once you have the Weaving Book, go to the Training option under MENU, click on the book, and press the “Start Selected” button! The Weaving Book will arrive in the Book Section of Merlin’s at 1:00 PM Pacific Time (4:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, March 27th! Space Station Divider Walls! Space Station Divider Walls are coming to the Galactic Trading Post! Now you can divide your Space Station with sleek, comfortable half height Space Station Walls! The Space Station Divider Walls will arrive in the Galactic Trading Post at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, March 27th! VFK Space Station Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 30th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 31st, 2014. Living in outer space has been a goal of mankind for centuries! Designing what is needed to support human life in space has engaged the imaginations and occupied the thoughts of many authors, artists and scientists! It is only in recent times, however that such a place has moved beyond the imaginations of such visionaries! On today's quest we are going to explore the history of space stations! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Flying Saucer Chair! VFK Space Station Quest 2014! 'The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. PirateAce 1:11 2. PirateBlue 1:16 3. Jolly_Roger 1:23 4. Colleen 1:25 5. Reena 1:37 6. Scarlett 1:37 7. Myshi 1:49 8. millsfan 2:23 9. AimeeLou 2:58 10. SoccerIrishBoy 3:04 11. SingerRay 3:30 12. PirateBlueMaxx 3:31 13. Erza 3:31 14. GlitteryPotatoTurtles 3:40 15. patcat 3:51 16. zesha 4:04 17. luv_paris 4:04 18. wildsplashstone 4:20 19. CrazyGal 4:30 20. Guest321223 4:30 21. mamasama 4:31 22. scooterbrat 5:01 23. Guest729085 5:08 24. Guest213018 5:20 25. CoCo_Chanel 5:34 26. LittleMissDancer 5:37 27. Guest383477 5:44 28. Amethyst_Soul 6:49 29. Purplellama 8:05 30. CourtiiPop 8:45 Elemental Rose Bush! The Elemental Rose Bush is arriving in Victorian Age! Good luck scouting out the elusive Elemental plants! Check the Event Calendar for your local times!